The suspension links of the textile fenders are objects which are stuck, welded or sewn on the flexible upper part of the fender. They create the link between the fender that protects the hull from impacts with the dock where the boat is moored and the end bit passes inside the links, itself secured to the rail of the boat.
The purpose of these links is to suspend the fender by means of an end bit secured to the rail of the boat. They must be capable of supporting intensive vertical traction forces, caused by various movements, in particular the pitching of the boat moored to the dock.
There are three types of fenders:
1. The textile fender provided with flexible suspension links with eyelets, eyelets secured on a tab connected to the fender.
2. The rubber fender provided with suspension links molded in one single piece on production for maximum resistance to vertical traction.
3. The inflatable pvc fender provided with suspension links welded or stuck on vertical reinforcements inside the pvc casing for maximum resistance to vertical traction.
The major drawback caused by using flexible suspension links secured in the upper part of the textile fender is the detachment noticed during the repetitive and violent traction forces caused by the relative movements between the boat hull and the dock to which it is moored.
This drawback alters the quality of the mechanical resistance of the textile casing of the fender, rendering the use of the latter hazardous.